The present invention relates to the field of bus bars, power supply blades and back plane blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bus bar tab connector that attaches to a bus bar tab and allows a mating tab to connect to the bus bar tab.
Bus bars are used in the field of electronics as a device for distributing power and/or signals to appropriate locations in a system. Typically, a bus bar comprises two or more metal conductors, separated by an insulative strip. Each bus bar conductor includes a plurality of tabs extending therefrom at selected spaced locations. These tabs mate with other tabs in the system to deliver power to various components.
Often, it is necessary to mate a bus bar tab with another tab from a different device. Presently, such bus bar connections are made using nuts and bolts, studs or fast on tabs. Unfortunately, these connecting methods are costly. In addition, they increase assembly time by requiring tools for implementation and are difficult to change when worn out.
These prior art bus bar tab connecting methods also reduce the overall current carrying capacity of the bus bar. This results because of the requirement for holes to make the connections, which results in decreased current carrying capacity.